It is well known in motor vehicles to mount a radio speaker on the package shelf behind the rear seat. The package shelf is traditionally a sheet metal vehicle panel which extends horizontally between the top of the rear seat and the rear window. An aperture is provided in the vehicle panel and the speaker is mounted against the underside of the panel. The speaker has a flange which contacts the panel and a gasket is interposed between the flange and the panel to prevent rattles. A suitable fastener is provided to retain the speaker flange against the underside of the panel. The panel is traditionally covered by a decorative trim material, such as a vinyl covered cardboard, to conceal the speaker from view. A speaker opening in the form of slots or holes is provided in the decorative trim panel to permit free passage of the sound emanating from a speaker.
In order to install the speaker in the vehicle body in the assembly plant, the assembler must reach or crawl into the trunk to lift the speaker against the underside of the panel and install the fastener.
In the service garage, the mechanic reaches or crawls into the trunk and removes the fasteners to permit the speaker to drop away from the panel for service or replacement.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved speaker installation apparatus and method which would permit the vehicle assembler to install the speaker from the outerside of the package shelf panel to thereby prevent the necessity for crawling or reaching into the luggage compartment.
Furthermore it would be desirable to provide such a speaker installation apparatus and method by which the speaker could be removed from the underside of the compartment by the garage mechanic so that the decorative trim panel concealing the speaker would not be affected.